A Vampires Redemption
by Ima Glowin Ladeh Bug
Summary: Now that Heaven is in complete Chaos with Michael trapped in the cage with Lucifer, and Raphael and Castiel fighting for control of Heaven someone has come to Celestiel for help-someone that you might not have expected.((Celesitel is my Archangel OC and is also Rebekah in this crossover. Explanation is in the first chapter. Rated T just to be safe.))
1. Summary

So I have recently started catching up with Vampire Diaries and decided since my Archangel OC Celetiel has the same Face Claim as Rebekah why not do a crossover involving that? So here we have probably the most random(And most detailed v.v ) crossover idea I've ever had. This is set in season 3 of The Vampire Diaries and a bit before season 6 of Supernatural.

* * *

About a 1000 or so years ago Calest's loneliness and longing for her family began to grow; she was afraid that she'd do something stupid so she did something similar to what Anna did; she ripped out her grace and was born again as a human; hiding her grace somewhere she could easily get it but other people couldn't; with her brother Gabriel(or Loki as he was known by back then)

She was born into the Mikeson family as the only daughter and the second youngest just as she was when she was 'born' as an Archangel. She was fairly protective of Henrik just as she had been of Gabriel; his death tore her apart, upsetting her very much. She wanted revenge, a bit of her left over powers from before she became human ended up coming out and she accidentally killed the family cat having knocked her against the wall pretty hard with a blast of telekinesis; her family simply thought that she had inherited the powers of a witch from her mother and took very little note of it. When her family became vampires she did to, not remembering about being an angel until about a hundred years later; she sought out her brother Gabriel who didn't give her her grace back at that time due to her being so angry with werewolves; and that fact that she would probably go on a 'rampage of vengeance that'd take out half the planet'. Eventually she was put into a death like state by Klaus-more then once actually.

Now that Heaven is in complete Chaos with Michael trapped in the cage with Lucifer, and Raphael and Castiel fighting for control of Heaven someone has come to her for help-someone that you might not have expected.

* * *

Vampire's: There are two type's of Vampires in this Crossover, the one's known as Children of Eve and the ones 'Created' by Esther.

Supernatural Werewolves: Same as in the Show

Vampire Diaries Werewolves: A race created when a Skin-Walker was bit by a werewolf, it affected her Skin-Walker form changing it into a wolf and a race that would be mistaken for Werewolves and later adopt the title was started, The have a bit of a rivalry with the Supernatural werewolves; both claiming that they are the true werewolves and tend to not let the other race into their territory.

Supernatural Witches: Those who get their powers through Demons.

Vampire Diaries Witches: Someone born to two 'Supernatural Witches' who inadvertently inherited powers from their family. Normally their parents are killed within 10 years after their birth due to selling their soul to a Demon. The first of these kinds of witches was Qetsiyah; these witches can be either 'good' or 'evil'

Hybrids: Only possible with Vampire Diaries type werewolves and any humans.


	2. Klaus' Death and Rebekah's Secret

I have fixed the horrible spelling and this cause I wrote this on literally no sleep yesterday. Feel free to let me know if I missed anything cause I did the corrections from my phone.

* * *

Elijah turned when he heard someone behind him, seeing Rebekah he wasn't sure what to say. She'd always been closer to Klaus then the rest of them, how do you console someone who's closest friend and sibling for the last thousand years had just died right in front of them? By their own mother no less.

"He's gone Elijah, and there was nothing I could do to stop it." Rebekah told him, tears falling from her eyes. Elijah walked over to her, puling his sister into a hug in an attempt to comfort her. "It's happening again, another family breaking apart." She didn't know what to do, it seemed that no matter what happened, no matter how much she tried to escape it there would always be dying family members in her life. That's how it had been from the very start.

"I don't know why this always happens to me. I don't know why I can't have just one family who stays together, just one family who doesn't betray each other and end up with people dead because of infighting and anger and betrayal" Rebekah said, shaking her head slightly as she pulled away from her brother and whipped away her tears before looking up into the sky. "And you! Why do you always turn your back on us? We're your creations, you gave us life. Does that not mean that you should try to protect that life?" She said, anger clear in her voice.

Elijah put his hand on her shoulder, not sure who his sister was talking to or what she was talking about. "Rebekah, what do you mean? Who are you talking to?" He asked, maybe she was having some kind of mental break, he'd heard that grief could do that to a person.

Rebekah looked at Elijah and shook her head before looking down. "I should have told you all. I should have said something the moment I remembered all of those century's ago. It was when Alex daggered me." She said looking back up at Elijah. "We went into such a deep state of unconsciousness, it let them out. The memories that I shouldn't have had of my life before our family." She told him shaking her head.

"What do you mean Rebekah?" Elijah asked a bit perplexed, clearly confused by what she was saying.

"I was known as Athena before, though farther back before that I was known as Celesitel. One of the Archangels. I was the fourth born-or rather created really...I wanted to say something. But you know Niklaus Elijah, he'll use anyone he can and depose of anyone who has a chance of thwarting him. I would have had a dagger in my chest as soon as the words left my mouth." Rebekah said, tears coming back into her eyes. "But maybe-maybe if I'd said something. Maybe if we'd made Gabriel give me back my grace I wouldn't have been able...to save him. Maybe Klaus would still be alive." She told him.

"What you're saying is crazy. Do you really think that there are angels? That your one of them?" Elijah asked her, he wasn't sure how to respond to this. She seemed so sure of what she was saying, and she said that she'd remembered this long before tonight, why would she lie about that? He couldn't think of any reason.

Rebekah puffed out a breath before turning her head. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. But it's true Elijah, it seems that no one in that family cares if I live or not though. I almost died tonight and my little brother was nowhere in sight." She said, her voice becoming hard. She'd always been their for Gabriel when he really needed her, when the fighting in Heaven started she'd helped him with escaping Heaven. Neither one of them would have been able to get out without the other.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Cel." A voice said, Elijah and Rebekah turned their heads to look at the person talking, seeing a man who appeared to be in his late 30s-early 40s walking towards them with his hands held out on either side of him. "You really think I'd let you die? I was there, but as it turned out-I wasn't needed."

"Not needed!?" Rebekah asked, clearly angered by the statement. She moved towards him, not at vampire speed but not really in an unthreatening manner either. "Nik died tonight! My brother died Gabriel!" She told him, moving to hit the man. Her hand met air however and she turned around to see her behind him.

"Always so mellow dramatic aren't we sis?" Gabriel questioned in his usual carefree tone. "Do you really expect to do any damage like that? I couldn't very well come out in the open during a fight like that. Everyone thinks I'm dead Cel, including the Pagans and Lucifer." He told her.

"This is...Gabriel then. The...Archangel?" Elijah said, not quite sure if he believed it with the way he was acting, then again who was he of any in his family to judge on how people acted?

Gabriel turned towards Elijah. "Yes, now if you don't mind. I need to talk with my sister." He told him, clearly not leaving a choice despite his happy tone.

"Well, I'm sorry to mention this but she is my sister to." Elijah said moving over to Rebekah and putting a hand on her shoulder. "So I wont be going anywhere."

Gabriel moved to snap his fingers, planning on sending Elijah off somewhere else so that he could talk to Rebekah alone. Then he noticed her giving him a look that said 'do it and I'll rip off your hand' look. Something that he didn't have to read her mind to tell. He held his hands up in a gesture of mock surrender and said. "Fine then, I just thought you might want to know that Heavens in complete chaos Cel. Apocalypse came and went well your 'brother' had you locked away in a box."

"Wait, what do you mean Heaven is in Chaos, if the Apocalypses really went by then either Michael or Lucifer must have won. Why haven't they taken charge yet?" Rebekah asked Gabriel with a slight shake of her head.

"Well you see, their these pesky little hunters. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. They were our brothers 'true vessels' Dean was Mikey's sword and Sam was Luci's pawn." Gabriel explained. "They managed to divert the master plan. They tricked Michael and Lucifer, and now their _both_ in the cage." He explained.

Rebekah shook her head. "Why are you telling me all of this? It's got nothing to do with us anymore, we left. We abandoned them-or rather we were driven out." She said to Gabriel.

"Their dying Cel, more angels die almost everyday. You remember Castiel?" Gabriel asked her.

"Y-yeah, he was the one Balthazar was always hanging around right?" Rebekah questioned, wondering why he'd asked. The only reason she really knew who Balthazar was because Gabriel had been closer to him then most of their other younger siblings, taught him most of his tricks and taught him that you needed to have fun sometimes to.

"Well, he's brought together a bit of a rebellion against Raphael-apparently he wants the angels to have free will. Not really sure it's something they can cope with but. It's better than Raph's plan to let Luc and Mike outta the cage." Gabriel explained.

"What!? Gabriel you know that suicide. If Michael and Lucifer are sealed in the cage then there is no one left in Heaven who will be able to go up against an archangel and live. Especially if it's Raphael. Michael may be strong, but Raph can heal himself from almost anything. There is a reason that humans associate him with healing." Rebekah told him.

"What about God? If angel's are real then he must be to, he created them did he not?" Elijah asked them, the question caused Rebekah to help out a bit of a laugh before she brought her hand up. She shouldn't be laughing, not with what happened to Nik tonight. Not with what she was being told right now.

"Father left Heaven a long time ago, before I left and before Gabriel left. He wrote out a plan for Michael to start seal Lucifer away and an eventual Apocalypse and then vanished. No one has seen him since as far as I know." Rebekah told Elijah. "Parent's will always abandon you, that's why I wasn't really bothered by our Fathers death, or our mothers." She told him.

"I'm sorry Rebekah." Elijah told her, reaching up and putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to show some kind of support.

"Don't be. It doesn't matter now." Rebekah told him before looking back at Gabriel. "Are you going to reply or can I go now? I have something I need to do and I'm kind of on a bit of a schedule."

"You didn't think I was telling all of this for nothing did you Cel?" Gabriel asked her with his signature smirk before holding out his hand. What looked like a glass locket with color changing smoke inside appeared in his hand.

"I-is that...?" Rebekah asked taking a step toward him before stopping.

"Ah-" Gabriel said closing his hand. "I came because you were taught by Raphael and Michael, your good with healing and with fighting. Maybe not as good as Raph is with healing and Mike is with fighting, but being good with both will give you an advantage if you were going to fight one of them on their own." He told her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and looked away before looking back at Gabriel. "So is that it? You'll give me my grace if I go and stop petty little war that our brother and sisters have started?" She asked him. "You want me to kill Raphael is that Gabriel!?" She asked him. "If I do that I'm no batter then Michael when he cast Lucifer out for no reason, I'm no better than our Father for punishing Lucifer simply because he acted with free will. Something that he gave to humans but did his damnedest to keep away from us."

"I didn't say to kill him Cel, geese. Spending a thousand years as a vampire has really made your thought proses morbid." Gabriel told her. "I'm not a Leader Celestiel. And I'm definitely not a fighter. If Lucifer was able to kill be just think about the chance I stand against Raphael. All you need to do is stand up to him. Maybe lock him in a cell for a couple of century's. If you don't then a lot of our siblings will die, and not because of demons and anything else. They'll die because their killing each other. You can take control. You're the angel who represents _Change and Acceptance_, if anyone can get them through what's happening now, if anyone can get them to accept the idea of Free Will then it's you."

"So you want me to go to Heaven-just leave everyone here behind? Abandon this family like we did The Heavenly Host?" Rebekah asked him, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know which family to choose; Nik had already died. Finn was gone and so were their mother and father. The chances of Kol staying with Elijah were slim, did she really want to leave Elijah alone? She didn't know how he would take losing another sibling-and they'd promised. Her, Nik and Elijah had promised to be there for each other always and forever.

"Not forever. Like I said. So mellow dramatic." Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes. "Their immortal Cel, or...close to it anyway. Just go and help bring order, maybe introduce democracy or something. Just stop them from killing each other and come back when your done." He told her.

"Encase you didn't notice Gabe, there is a mad man who our mother sent on us who has the only thing in existence that can kill my family. Do you really want me to abandon them now? There's only three of us left. Me, Elijah and Kol." Rebekah told him, taking a step closer to him.

"Fine, take your grace and make sure their safe. After that you can help fix things with our family." Gabe said, tossing the glass locket to her before disappearing.

Rebekah's hand flashed towards the locket and caught it, being careful not to let it break. She looked down at the swirling color changing energy inside of it that was her grace before turning around and looking at Elijah. "I'll meet you back home." She told him, figuring that he had some questioned-probably had an opinion of everything that had just happened to. She didn't want to hear it right now though, so she speed off, pulling out her phone as she ran. Planning on taking care of this problem with Alaric before any more of her siblings died, and the only way to do that was for Elena to die.


	3. Decisions and Delays(Part 1)

Rebekah looked down at the locket hanging around her neck; watching the swirling variety of colors that were hard to imagine coexisting in one place together as she remembered her talk with Elijah the night before.

_*~*FLASHBACK*~*_

_Rebekah walked into their home. Niklaus mansion, she wasn't all to surprised when Elijah walked out of the other room. She expected either questions about what Gabriel had said, or comments about it. She guessed that he had some kind of opinion about it either way. "What would you do Elijah? If you had to pick what would you pick?" She asked._

_She figured he wouldn't give her a straight answer about it, he might help weigh the options out for her. But more likely then not he'd leave the question open for her to decide on her own what she should do. He'd always been like that, he'd try to nudge her and the rest of them towards something but he'd never tell them directly what they should do._

_He reminded her of her sister Sairel in that aspect. Before she'd fallen from grace; hell wasn't easy for an archangel to take, let alone 'lesser angels' like the angel of guidance. Last she'd heard she was going by Abaddon, her grace having been twisted and broken by hell like a humans soul would be-a thing that had turned her into a very dangerous type of demon known as a Knight of Hell. That had been over a thousand years ago though._

_Finally Elijah spoke. "I don't know Rebekah, I know very little about the situation. There's no way of me to give any kind of advice or informed opinion unless you were to tell me everything that had happened to you in your life as an angel; something that could very well take 100 years in and of itself with the fact that angels are supposedly one of the first beings created." He told her._

_"This is something that you need to decide on for yourself, think it through carefully though. I'm sure that Gabriel would not appreciate it if you were to take back your...grace and not help." He told her._

_Rebekah looked down at her hand which was still holding the glass locket which heals the swirling color hanging cloud if mist that was her grace. Clutched securely but carefully in order not to break the glass. "I don't even know if it would accept me Elijah. I'm a vampire. I have been for so long...angels have been fighting the other creature of the world for as long as they have been trying to hunt humans. It may see me as a threat and kill me-possibly taking a good chunk of the planet with it- if I break the glass and let it out..."_

_"If you want to help then you should help. But if not then maybe it would be best if you let that life go and gave the grace back to Gabriel." Elijah told her._

_*~*END FLASHBACK*~*_

After a moment she let the locket drop and looked down at the old drawing's on the table in front of her, after a moment she got angry. She swept the papers away as she let out a slight yell of frustration before taking a breath. "You should know better then to sneak up on a lady." She told Damon, her voice not quite as confident as it normally was. It seemed to have lost a bit of the cocky and confident edge that it normally had.

Damon glanced around the room as he spoke, wondering what had got the Original so agitated. Then again she had watched her brother die the night before. "Good advice." He commented a bit absently. "Have you seen one?" He asked her, making it seem like a sincere question-well as sincere as anything could seem coming out of his mouth when not directed at Elena.

Rebekah wasn't stupid, she'd seen the jab coming as soon as the first two words left Damon's mouth. A flash of anger passed across her face before she hardened it before making her expression carefree and uninterested. "Tragic about Elena." She told him letting her tone show she thought it was anything but.

"Not to make a grey cloud greyer but does Matt even have automobile insurance?" She asked him, her voice had a slightly mocking tone to it. She knew the jab would get to Damon but with everything that had happened in a short 24 hour period she'd welcome the fight. It could very well relieve some of her anger and confusion and make it that much easier to think. And if Damon managed to die in the process? Well she really didn't care either way.

She turned back toward the table as if she was going to pick up one of the few papers she had missed when she had knocked everything from the table. When Damon attacked her with the White Oak Stake though she turned and grabbed him before he had a chance; she managed to make him drop the stake but the victory didn't last long.

She felt herself get hit with the wooden tipped bullets and let go of Damon, turning towards the window. The expression on her face showed that she was clearly agitated but that really didn't last long either. She let out a slight gasp as she was shot in the chest with a wooden arrow, she felt her body dissecting and tried to reach for the locket to slide it across the room. It was to late though and she fell to the ground and lost consciousness in a matter of seconds.

***~*FLASH FORWARD*~***

Rebekah opened her eyes and struggled to pull her hands free as she lifted her head, something that seemed to be to much of a chore on its own at the moment.

"Vervain ropes." A voice said beside her, she looked over to see that it was Caroline. "Looks like Alaric outted us all to the council." She told her.

Rebekah's mind was still a bit groggy from the vervain they'd injected her with after capturing her so it took her a second to register what she had said, when she did an annoyed and slightly confused look came to her face. "The council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" She asked, just barley keeping her words from clumping together.

She didn't get her answer though; the van suddenly learched, spilling over on its side. Seeing as both her hands were tied she brought them both up in an attempt to grab the locket that had been around her neck. It wasn't there though, she glanced around a bit more frantically then she should have and hoped that the people who'd captured her didn't have it.

_'Oh Father please no.'_ She thought just as the door on the back of the van was ripped off. She ignored Tyler and Carolines reunion at first, that is until she saw then leaving without her. "Wait, what about me?" She asked, sitting up as best she could well restrained in a tipped vehicle.

Tyler knelt down in the doorway for just a moment. Long enough to say one simple line with an oh so familiar smirk that didn't going to the boy she was looking at. "Keep them busy little sister."

Rebekah watched as Tyler walked away, speechless for a moment before she tugged at he vervain ropes. "That's not possible." She said in a breathless voice, her weakened stated combined with the crash had done nothing to push the odds in her favor. After a moment she let out a defeated breath and let herself fall back onto the side of the tipped over van, still not quite sure if she believed Niklaus was alive.

***~*FLASH FORWARD*~***

Rebekah noticed Elena waking up, the fact that the doppelganger was here annoyed her more then it really should. Couldn't she just be tortured in peace? "I though I killed you." She said to the brunette in a hazy and sleepy tone.

"Where am I?" Elena ask her, missing the obvious like usual. Then again she was just an 18 year old human girl. She really should be better at this though with how her life had been going the last couple of years.

"They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with the rest of the monsters." Rebekah told her, referring to herself and Stefan.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked weakly as she reached for something to pull herself up with.

"Elena I'm right here." Stefan told her, facing the side of his cell closest to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, it was clear that he was more worried about her then himself at the moment. Which given there situation was not a very smart mindset.

"Stefan.." Elena said weakly. "I didn't feed..." She told him, her voice cracking, wither it was from her weak state or fear wasn't really clear.

Rebekah saw fear light up in Stefan's eyes and said. "Ahh, I see what's going on here." She said, a slightly amused tone coming to her scratchy throat. When she got out of here that pastor and his lackeys were going to pay. Maybe she'd use her extra pent up anger to storm into Heaven and put Raphael in place, who knew. She just hoped she got out soon. "You died with vampire blood in your system and now your stuck in here with us without a dip of human blood in sight." She said, clearly amused by the situation.

"Just ignore her." Stefan told Elena. "She seems even more bitter then usual since I woke up."

"Has anyone done the math or shall I?" Rebekah asked. "I'd say you've got about 3 hours to live before I get to watch you die allover again. My day just got a whole lot better." She said, a smile coming to her face. She had been bitter, the fact that she'd lost her grace and no one had done anything about it had really pissed her off.

At least her Father should have gotten it away from the humans, once it was released no one except for God or the angel it was meant for could control a grace. And if they didn't who new how much damage it could do. But the idea of seeing Elena die was just to amusing a thought, she really couldn't help her smile.

***~*FLASH FORWARD*~***

Rebekah ignored Stefan and Elena as they talk, she really wasn't I terested in listening to their converstaion. When Stefan started yelling to the guard though she let out an annoyed sigh. "Shut up." She told him in a clearly annoyed tone.

When he kept goading the guard Rebekah rolled eye eyes and turned her head to watch, mildly curious as to what would happen. When he wa sshot the first time she was pretty sure he was done for no, but then he got up and managed to keep it up until he was shot a second time.

Something was telling Rebekah that she should help them, she didn't want to. She hated Elena with a passion, but something one of the younger angels had said to her once flashed through her mind. _"Sometimes for love you have to make sacrifices. Sometimes you need to put others happiness before yourself."_

Anael always had been a bit to wise for her age, even if she wasnt that young when Rebekah had left Heaven. She'd still been young compared to the Archangels, but she always seemed so much wiser then them when it came to the subject of love and careing.

And she did love Stefan didn't she? Or...she had at one point, she wasn't so sure that she did anymore. But she had at one point, so if he loved Elena should she try and help save her? That was what would make him happy after all. She knew what Lucifer would say, to let the girl die, Rebekah had never really had a personal issue with humans in general though. It was more just that Elena annoyed her. She had since she'd first met the girl.

She'd help though-even though she'd rather rot in this cell for a century. She'd help because it would make Stefan happy, and maybe that was the closure that she needed with that particular relationship.

* * *

Hey guys! Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think cause I don't want to think that I'm writing this all for nothing ».»


	4. Decisions and Delays(Part 2)

Rebekah watched as the men came into the barn, she could see that one of them had the locket with her grace in it around his neck-the idiot had no idea how much danger that it could put him in if he accidentally broke it. "Excuse me!" She called before coughing, exaggerating her weakened state. "Hello, sir?" She said, trying to get the guards attention.

When the man come back from around the corner that he'd just gone around he told her. "I thought I told you to shut up?" With a harsh tone to heis voice as he held his gun held to his side.

"Here's the thing." Rebekah told him. "My family, we-we have money. Castles, Apartments, Jewelry; just..name your price and let me out." She bargained before looking back up at him, a slight grimace of pain from the vervain scratching at her throat before she coughed.

The man looked at her for a moment, seemingly contemplating the offer before her moved a bit closer to the bars and said. "I'd much rather watch you die." When he was done speaking Rebekah speed forward, using her weakened vampiric speed and reaching for him, managing to close her hand around the locket before he pushed himself backwards, unintentionally moving into Stefan's range of reach. He reached through the bars and grabs the guards neck from behind, using the wooden bullet from earlier to cut his throat before dropping him so that he was in front of Elena's cell.

Rebekah watched as Elena reached through the bars, working desperately to get just a drop of blood on her fingers. When she finally got some she pulled her hand back, bringing it to her mouth and swallowed the small amount of blood. A tear falling as she finished the transformation.

**!*~*!FLASH FORWARD!*~*!**

Rebekah walked into their home, clearly upset and started where she knew her brother was-the locket she'd gotten back in her locket and attached to a belt loop on her pants. She'd figured out from last time not to leave it where people could see it. "How dare you save Caroline over me!" She told him, clearly angry and upset.

"'Hello brother, I thought you were dead-so pleased you're not.'" Klaus said a bit sarcastically, his voice slightly mocking as he spoke; not bothering to turn to look at his sister.

"You left me." Rebekah told him, moving forward as she spoke, a look of betrayal on her face as she moved towards him.

"I only had time to save one of you-and you can't be killed. Rest assured I had a worse day than you." Klaus told her in his usual irritated and slightly annoyed tone as he turned to give her a look that showed his patience was running thin already. Though that really wasn't much of a surprise with him. "I think it's time for us to move on, find some more werewolves." He told her in a tone that told her to drop the subject.

"So you can create your Hybrid family?" Rebekah asked, moving forward with a look of anger on her face. It seemed like that was all he'd been working towards for the last thousand years, replacing them. Replacing the family he already had because he was to scared to actually accept that they were there for him, that they wouldn't betray him like their parents had. "You don't know anything about family. Why is it that I always have someone like you in my life?" She asked, referring to how much Nik reminded her of Lucifer-especially with his hatred for humans.

"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." Klaus told her, turning away with a slight smirk on his face before he saw a bag of Elena's blood thrown towards a wall and break apart. "No!" He yelled before his expression became angry and he turned back towards Rebekah where he saw her clutching the last to bags in her left hand and something else in her right-what though he couldn't tell because it was completely covered by her hand. "Drop them." He told her in a hard tone.

"I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!" Rebekah yelled at Niklaus, her voice clearly sad despite the anger in it.

"Put the blood down Rebekah, there's a good girl." Klaus told her, knowing that if he moved towards her she'd likely destroy them the second he moved and they'd be lost before he'd even made it half an inch towards her.

"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol. I loved you through everything and you didn't even care." Rebekah told him as she held back tears, she was tired of it. She'd been betrayed by so many people throughout both of her lives-shed been left behind and let go by people she cared about and by people she never wanted to lose. Michael, Lucifer, Alexander, Marcel and Niklaus was the one who did this the most. No matter how loyal to him she was.

"Drop it!" Niklaus told her, pure rage clear on his face.

"You want your family? Here's your family!" Rebekah told him as she squeezed the blood bags in her left hand and they burst open before she let them drop to the floor.

Klaus moved forward forward as he let out a yell of rage, as soon as he got his hand around her neck he started speaking. "You know something Rebekah, your right. I don't care. From this moment on, you're not my family, you're not my sister. You are nothing." He told her. As soon as the words left his mouth there was the sound of glass breaking and he smelled her blood before noticing a rapidly color changing light coming from the gaps in the fingers of her closed right hand.

"My name is Celestiel Niklaus." She told him before opening her hand and a light exploded out, knocking back the Original Hybrid-not killing him but not leaving him intact either. When the light died down Rebekah was gone, leaving a confused and extremely pissed off Klaus to proceed to smash the table by him before he ran off on what one could only guess would be a massive killing spree.

**!*~*!FLASH FORWARD!*~*!**

Rebekah dropped top the ground as she entered the reformed body of her vampire self. She'd planned on remaking her body as it had been as a human-but decided that the vampiric one would be more useful. Though she'd made sure to get ride of her need for blood, and she wouldn't be able to create any now vampires from this point on-she wasn't really sure what had happened to her vampiric line either. When she dropped to the ground she sat there for a few moments before she bringing her hand up to cover the top half of her face as she remembered what had happened less then 4 hours ago. She hadn't planned on letting her grace loose, but what Nik had said had gone too far.

Being a complete ass to your family was one thing-but to discredit them like that by saying they meant nothing to you-it had hurt. And she'd wanted to hurt him; she'd obviously changed her mind though after letting it out because she stopped it from killing him-but she was still upset. She'd have to gather herself quickly though because there was no doubt in her mind that other angels-or at least Raphael had noticed the release of her grace and knew where she was now. After all, it wasn't like she'd been very subtle in her absorption of her grace.

She stood and wiped her eyes before moving forward to get away from the area she was in, using the vampire speed that this body still had instead of her angelic ability's because she was so out of practice with them. Because of that she would more then likely not be able to conceal where she was going.

* * *

I have a couple of revisions to do, but the 4th chapter should be up within the next hour.


	5. The Heavenly Mess

This chapter is (for the most part) based on this video that I made

watch?v=acMU1z-D9fY

I would like to make a note that I do NOT count angel's as actual Siblings due to them being created rather then born from what I've interpreted.

* * *

Rebekah stood over where she'd found out a convent had once stood, looking at the site from the roof of a building. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the entrance to the cage, and there was no doubt that it would need to be kept under guard with Raphael's plans. But first…first she had something she needed to do.

She moved towards the destroyed site, wondering why it hadn't been fixed up or repaired in anyway. Though after a moment she realized why. There was a weird feeling of uneasiness in the air once she stepped into the area that had been damaged by Lucifer's Grace. The only thing that she guessed was really stopping it from making her turn-tail and run was her archangelic grace that she had remerged with during her last encounter with Niklaus; though the longer she stayed here the stronger the feeling grew. Most logical explanation was that Lucifer probably hadn't wanted another convent set up here and had tainted the ground and the air with a feeling of malice upon his escape.

When she finally reached the center of the area she saw the small remains of stone walls that reached barely an inch and a half off the ground in some places-and three inches off it in others. She could feel it though-even in her current weakened state after being so long without her grace-that this was the spot she was looking for; this was the entrance to the cage where she might be able to speak with Michael and Lucifer if she was lucky…or unlucky as some might deem it.

After a moment though the air seemed to ripple slightly, something that would have gone unnoticed by the eyes of a human. She blinked a couple of times to try and focus her vision- and then she saw someone standing before her…or rather a projection of someone standing before her; if he was actually there...well she had a feeling she'd be dead by now. That thought alone was enough to make her want to run off, maybe get someone to skewer her through the heart with one of Niklaus' daggers for the next century or so.

"Celestiel." The figure said, it looked like a human boy with light hair and greenish blue eyes, probably no older than 23-24 years old.

"Michael…" Rebekah said, straightening her posture and getting a hard look to her eyes, part of it was instinct from the training he'd given her as a soldier-but another part just wanted to show him that despite being weaker then him in sheer strength when he was in his full form she wasn't scared of him like this-not that she'd been scared of him during their time in Heaven. But her current state was noticeably weaker then she had been in Heaven at the moment.

"Is there a reason you're here? Whatever it is be quick. This communication will only last a few minutes at most." Michael told her; it wasn't very far from the truth that he would have attacked her had this been more than an illusion, after all. She had left Heaven and abandoned the host. And now here she was, standing there after being a monster for the last 1,000 years. ...Though if he'd be able to bring himself to kill her he wasn't positive, the only reason he had been willing to kill Lucifer was because their Father had ordered him to. If he hadn't….he never would have went through with the Apocalypse plan.

Truthfully Rebekah hadn't been so sure that she'd actually be able to talk with either Michael or Lucifer, if either of them she'd figured Lucifer would be able to communicate with her. Hell was his domain after all. "I came to see what your thoughts about the Apocalypse were now. They've gotten you locked up, caused the death of countless angels; and now Heaven is in a Civil War. The chances of this ending with minimal destruction is very low Michael." She told him.

"The chances were always low Celestiel." Michael told the younger Archangel with a slight shake of his head. "I stand by what I did-And will not and would not change what has happened. Though there are a lot of things that happened because of it that I…regret.." He admitted. The admission shocked Rebekah, she'd never heard Heaven's lead general admit to doing anything he regretted before.

"Michael I-" Rebekah started before pausing for a second as she remembered her last encounter with him.

_!*~*!FLASHBACK!*~*!_

_"You can't really plan on going through with this Michael. We're family!" Celestiel told him, she was upset. That much was clear to Michael-how upset though he wasn't sure._

_"We have our orders sister. Lucifer must be dealt with-he will be cast out along with any of his followers." Michael told her, he wasn't happy about the fact. He was the eldest after all-he was supposed to protect the other angels. Not be the cause of the bad things that happened to them; but orders were orders and there was nothing that he could do about it. "I am sorry…"_

_"We're not going to stay and watch this happen." Celestiel told him, tears of anger clear in her eyes. "Gabriel are I leaving. We won't help either of you in ripping this family apart." She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to abandoned everyone in The Host-but she wouldn't fight against them. Either of them. She'd been close to him, Lucifer and Gabriel growing up. Gabriel was basically her best friend; of course that wasn't much of a surprise with the fact that they were the two youngest Archangels._

_Lucifer had been very much like a big brother to both her and Gabriel, he taught them how to use their wings correctly; and 'trained them' a lot with their graces. Though really he'd mostly just taught them to goof off with them. And Michael-he'd always been a bit of an Idol; someone she looked up to and wanted to be like, which was one reason she'd been happy when he'd been charged with training her as a warrior. That had changed though when she'd found out that he was willing to go through with their 'fathers' plan._

_Raphael though…he was a different story altogether. She'd always been a bit afraid of him as a child, seeing as he always seemed a lot colder to the people around him then someone who specialized in healing should be. She'd gotten over her fear when he'd been charged with teaching her the art of healing-but she didn't ever come to really trusted him and she certainly had never went out of her way to find or talk to him._

_"You know that I can't allow that." Micheal told her looking away for a moment before turning his head back towards her. "We all have our parts to play. Including you and Gabriel." He told her, a hard look coming to his face that told her there was no changing his mind._

_"What are you going to do then?" Celestiel ask, her tone a bit mocking. Though most could tell there was an underlying hint of hurt and betrayal in there. "Lock us up? Like you have planned for Lucifer!?" She questioned, her tone becoming angry despite her attempts to control it._

_Michael let a slight glare come to his features as he looked at her. "Contrary to what you all might think-I don't want to hurt you." He told her before looking away slightly. "Any of you..." He added before looking back at her. "But Lucifer needs-"_

_"To be hidden away? To be punished for free thought!? A concept that Father readily gave to the humans-but would punish us for!" Celestiel ask him, her anger making her words sharp and jabbing without her really meaning to._

_"Father has his reasons for doing things Celestiel; you know that and so does Gabriel." Michael told her in a bit of a matter-of-fact tone before his expression became slightly angered. "And you know that talking about father like that in front of me is not smart-and is not something that you want to do." He reminded, a hint of a threat clear in his tone._

_"Go ahead then Michael-Lock us up." Celestiel told the older Archangel. "Show everyone just how heartless you really are. Show 'father' what a good little soldier you are!" She said, her voice rising in what most would guess to be anger-but was more from the hurt that he would actually threaten her when she'd done nothing truly wrong as of yet. "But you'll never be anything more than a coward to afraid to stand up for what's right. Because that's what putting duty before the people you care about would make anyone look like." She told him with a slight shake of her head as her voice died down to a more normal level and she took a step back, realizing she'd moved forward well yelling at him._

_Michael looked away towards the window of the room they were talking in, a glare coming to his face as he held in most of his anger at what she was saying. "Go." He told her, not looking at her as he said it._

_"W..what?" Celestiel asked, the question coming out a bit weaker then she'd meant it to. She was surprised that he'd told her to go, after all. He had to know that she'd take this time to leave Heaven right?_

_Michael looked back at Celestiel. "Now! I have to talk to Raphael. I will deal with this later." He told her, using a tone that let her know that he wasn't going to talk about this anymore._

_Celestiel looked at him for a moment, not sure what to say-this was likely the last time they'd see each other, finally she turned away; the slight shock on her face still present and left, disappearing from where she had been standing._

_Michael closed his eyes for a moment before opening them as he turned and started off towards where Raphael was._

_!*~*!END FLASHBACK!*~*!_

"I just wanted to let you know that Raphael and Castiel are in an all-out Civil War according to what Gabriel has told me. I plan on putting an end to it." Rebekah told him looking away. "The angels will be allowed to make decisions and to think for themselves-the way it should have been all along."

"You know as well as I do how that would work." Michael told her in a matter of fact tone, ignoring the mention of Gabriel due to the short amount of time they hadfor this conversation-though it did shock him he didn't show it; Gbariel had been killed by Lucifer from what he'd been told. "Angel's aren't good with self-ruling. They have always had either god, me or Raphael there telling them what to do."

"That doesn't mean that they don't deserve a chance at freedom Michael. Humans got a chance-they didn't do well with it either; yet it's still allowed." Rebekah said, looking back over at him. "Maybe you can be let out at some point, along with Lucifer…but until I'm sure that he two of you won't try to destroy each other than that can't happen. I'll be putting guards up around this area for now." She said before running off to find the vampires who'd been in town that she'd gathered to station them around the area. She needed to make sure that they didn't go into the area though. When she was gone Michael shook his head before the image of his vessel disappeared


	6. Tauntings and a Breaking Heart(Part 1)

Okay so. This is kind of short compared to other chapters, but I've decided that I need a beta reader if anyone is interested. I'd really like one before I put out any more chapters because I've reread this a few times since I've started it and keep noticing more and more mistakes every time I reread the chapters.

* * *

Rebekah walked into History class and called. "Morning everyone!" As she began to papers. "So, I'm throwing a little anti-curfew party at my new house starts in the 5th period, goes to whenever." She told everyone before walking over to where Elena and Stefan were. "Your welcome to join Elena, if you'd like top bury the hatchet." She told her.

"It's a pretty big hatchet." Elena sad, clearly annoyed by her presence-which just made Rebekah's cheerful mood grow.

"Well I'm feeling generous of spirit-I feel better then I have then what feels like 1,000 years." Rebekah said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

Rebekah could see a bit of a glare clear on Elena's face before she looked down at the flier and got a smir of her own on her face. "A new house? Did your brother finally kick you out?"

"He didn't kick me out. I left." Rebekah told her. Really, you'd think she'd e a bit more grateful; what with how she'd helped stop her from dying a second time and all. One thing that She'd learned over the years though was humans tended to not be very thankful for thins. They liked to dwell on bad things people had done rather then good.

"So you left the only person on Earth that actually likes you?" Elena questioned, actually looking a bit surprised about the fact-though doppelgängers did tend to be _very_ good at acting.

Rebekah looked down for a moment, a look of forlorn apathy on her face for a moment as she collected herself so that she wouldn't lose control of herself-and her powers. Something that she couldn't afford to do with how little control she ad over her grace because of being so out of practice at controlling it.

After a moment she looked up and said. "Well, your boyfriend liked me once." Her voice wasn't quit the same as the last time she spoke, and their seemed to be a very slight sad undertone to it. Her comment may have cut at Elena-but Elena's comment ad cut into her so much more, seeing as it wasn't just Earth where she had virtually no one who cared. "Actually a lot more then once." She added, a bit of the cocky edge coming back to her tone.

"Why are you still in town Rebekah?" Stefan questioned before sitting in his desk a bit. "Don't you have anywhere else to go?" He asked leaning on the desk as he watched Rebekah, seemingly judging her reaction.

"Oh, I have a lot of places to go Stefan. And a lot of things to do." Rebekah tld him before saying. "But you see, History is my favorite class." She told him before turning her head to look towards the front. "Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman?-Oh, that's right." She said, turning back to look at Elena and said. "I killed him."

Elena glared her down, seeming to get angrier by the second as she tapped her pencil back and forth before throwing it like a dart at Rebekah, to which she lifted her hand with clear anger on her face and the pencil stopped just a hairs reach before her hand before spinning around and flying at her and embedding in her shoulder.

"I'm more then anyone in this town could ever handle now-so I wouldn't suggest making me any angrier then you have in the past." Rebekah told them before giving a falsely pleasant smile.

Elena glares at Rebekah, and it seemed that she was to angry at the moment to register that fact that the pencil had been stopped and sent back telekinetically. She pulled the pencil out of her shoulder and stood, leaving the room after sending a glare at Rebekah and Stefan stands up to follow her after a second, giving Rebekah a look for a split second as he wonder what it as that had just happened.

Rebekah followed after a minute; sending a girl named Heather from their class in after her, her neck bleeding from where she'd bit her, when she heard Heather reveal that she was bleeding to Elena she followed her in and said. "What's wrong? Getting hungry Elena?" She questioned.

"No-no. Get away from me." Elena told her, backing away a half a step-though there really wasn't anywhere for her to go in the bathroom with Rebekah blocking the door.

"Oh, but she's so delicious." Rebekah taunted as she reached over to get some of the blood onto her hand before reaching over and whipping it onto Elena's mouth.

"You shouldn't be here. This is my school. It's my life. And I'm not gonna let you ruin it!" Elena told her with a yell, clearly getting more and more angry.

"No! It's you who shouldn't exist Elena, an echo of an echo ect. ect. Nothing more then a way for a _killable version_ of your body to exist." Rebekah told her. "If it wasn't for you doppelgängers. If you didn't exist I could have lived and died a human life like I had planned a thousand years ago when I was born into my family! But instead Tatia was used in order for my Father's selfish wishes to be born. No. This is my school now, and it's my life-your the one who doesn't belong here anymore _Elena_." She finished with a glare.

After a second the pleasant smile came back to her face and she told Elena. "And I hear there's a vampire hunter roaming the halls." She told her before she whipped her hand over Heather's bleeding neck, getting a good amount of the girls blood on her hand as she healed her before whipping what was on her hand on Elena's face before telling her. "That must be inconvenient for you."

Elena's face changed, becoming more vampire like as she growled at Rebekah, letting her have the reaction that she clearly wanted to get out of her. Rebekah then turned and started out of the bathroom, Heather following after her. "See you in gym, I think it's dodgeball day." She told her, saying the last part sounding a bit thoughtful before she disappeared out the door.


End file.
